Floating Hearts
by jimelization
Summary: When the love season I here, and passion is in the air, there is nothing better than a great sexyful adventure. But since nothing is perfect, a unpleasant person comes to spread old memories? Will he be able to ruin the love's journey, or perfection really exists?


**Hi darlings,**

**Happy Valentine's Day! Even if I am a day late, here's my holiday suggestion for you. My brand new Ghost Whisperer story ,,Floating Hearts", which features my ,,Holly Night's Fright" character Alyssa(if you haven't read that strory, you can go on my profile page and check it out, if u want to ;D), all of the main Ghost Whisperer faces, and a couple of special guests...Anyways before you start reading BEWARE of the sexiness in this fiction. I can assure you it'll be like you're reading a Jackie Collins masterpiece ;D. The story will be not longer than 10 chapters or so...I hope you've had a great time during Valentine's day, cuz Jim and Melinda sure did!**

**xoxox Jimelization**

CHAPTER 1

_**Febuary 10, 2015**_

A scream could be heard above the night Grandview.

"Chillax gorgeous, it's just a movie!"-Jim Clancy smirked, as he wrapped his arm around his beautiful wife's waist.

Melinda had her face all hidden with the red blanket they were covered with. It was snowy night, which the couple had decided to spent on the couch in their house, watching TV.

"Well, I'm sorry that that stupid "**A haunting" **series are scaring the crap out of me!"-Melinda said, the show stopped for the comercial break.

"But it was your choice."-Jim reminded her, amused. "You know me, I'm not into horror stuff, I'm all about the soap opera!"

Melinda rolled her eyes.

"I know, but soap opera stinks."

"But they are screening _,,Dynasty" _on CBS in minutes."-the black-haired man teased.

"Oh my baby is in love with Alexis from "Die-nasty?"-Melinda played.

"She looks a lot like Alyssa, acually..."-Jim began, but she snapped him:

"Just go and pour some wine and shut your pretty mouth."

Jim stood up with a playful grin on his lips.

"Is that how we are playing tonight?-he asked in his sexy voice.

"Jim."-Melinda scolded him."I know what your thinking about, but it's not happening until my show ends."

"Oh, really?"-Jim grabbed the remothe and turned the TV off.

"Hey I was watching that!"-Melinda protested.

"Oh, come on that crap! We have better stuff to do than that!"

"Jim I told you something."

Jim sighed.

"Fine, you can watch your horror here, _alone _while I go upstairs and do what I need to do for my self. I'm sure that I can dig some of these old playboy magazines..."

"Oh, no your not going anywhere!"-Melinda said and without warning grabbed his crotch and pulled him on the couch next to her.

Jim gave her an amazed glance.

"Now your going to be good and you'll let mamma watch her thing, there is no more than twenty minutes left, OK big boy?"-she looked at him challengingly, and her question sounded more like a order than like a request.

Jim nodded, excited about the near future.

Half an hour later, Melinda took him to their bedroom, where she pushed him on the bed. Melinda threw her clothes away and walked beside him only in her dark thong body, to which there were atached black g springs. Jim looked with widdened eyes. Then without a warning Melinda positioned herslef on his crotch and started to slowly lick his jawline. Jim moaned, his hand gripping her ass. He was already so turned on, that he couldn't take it any longer. He rolled over so that he was on top of her.

"You're gorgeous."-he whispered lovingly.

"Would you be telling me that always?"-she asked.

"Of course! That's the truth."

"Even after forty-fifty years?"-Melinda teased.

"Even after two thousand years."-Jim said, sincerely.

"That's good."-Melinda smiled, placing her hands on his chest."Now where were we?"

Jim smirked allowing her to pull his sweater and jeans off his body. He was only left with his boxers which, after a second, had vanished as well.

Melinda took his big cock between her lips, and slowly started to suck it. Jim moaned in pleasure.

"Oh my God, Melinda..."-he groaned.

She just smiled seductively, as she pulled his balls and put them in her mouth a couple of times.

"Will you unhook me?-she whispered dirtilly.

"I thought you'd never ask."-Jim said impatiently.

Her one piece lingerie was removed. Jim began to greedily suck her large breasts.

"Jim..."-Melinda moaned, as she gripped her husband's hair."W-what do you think of a 69?"

Jim's eyes widdened.

"A 69?"he repeated excited.

Melinda nodded smiling. She was amused of her husbands strong wish for sex.

"C'mon"-Jim turned Melinda, so that her head was between his legs, and her hips were in front of his face.

Melinda started to plasure him again, her hot lips tracing around his cock. Jim plunged his tongue inside of her.

"Jim baby."-Melinda moaned.

After a few minutes, she sat on his crotch with her back turned to him, and began bouncing yet, without allowing him to enter. She wanted to tease him, as much as possible.  
Jim let out a moan, as he spanked his wife's ass.

"Shake a tail feather baby."-he encouraged her. Soon he started feeling the knot forming in his stomach. Jim knew he wouldn't last any longer.

"Melinda now, you have to let me enter you."-he growled, as she stroked him again.

"Not yet Jim."-she said ,torturing him."I want to see how ecxited you are!"

Jim moaned loudly, almost whinning, but still for his wife that wasn't enough. She put his already bouncing his cock between her breasts making Jim thrust in.

"O.M.G MELINDAAAAAA!"-he exploded right there, between Melinda's breasts splashing her neck and nipples in sperm.

"You go big boy."-Melinda said allowing him to such her breasts again.

"That's it."-was all Jim could say ,shaking in delight, as he could taste himself on his beautiful wife's silken skin. Jim grabbed her and finally entered her with a hard thrust.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"-she screamed his name again and again, as he thrusted again and again roughly, hitting her g spot.

The orgasm rocked through their bodies, as Jim cummed again, his sperm meshing with Melinda's love juices.

Melinda collapsed on his chest.

"Oh, baby your amazing. I love you so musch."-she said lovingly playing with his chest hair.

"I love you too babe."-he said tenderly kissing her rose scent hair.

Then he pulled the bed sheets, covering both of them.

"Umm you are the best valentine..."-Melinda said in a mischivious tone.

"What?"

"Well you know, considering that Vallentine's Day is comming soon...I think you should start planning it."-Melinda explained to her handsome husband.

Jim smirked.

"I know where I'm taking you."-

"Well?"

"We're going to sexland."-he answered, lustfully kissing her lips.

Melinda smiled, as she responded to the kiss. She simply loved that man.

Outside the pure snow had just started to fall again. The young couple had fallen asleep in each other's arms. 

**Well? What do you think? Please leave your opinion in the reviews. Btw, sorry for the spellng in grammar mistakes, I just don't have a spell check on my new device. Anyways, be aware of chapter two coming very soon ;D. Till next time darlings.**


End file.
